Currently, as mobile terminals such as mobile phones and wireless wide area network cards become more popular and are developing towards a trend of higher intelligence, higher integration and more powerful functions, chips used in the mobile terminals run at increasingly high clock rates, so that the chips may have a more powerful data processing capability. With constant advancement of chip technologies, chips generate more heat in a working process, bringing more challenges to a thermal design for terminals.
In the prior art, a heat-conducting layer is generally disposed between a chip and a shielding case of the chip. Heat generated by the chip is conducted to the shielding case by the heat-conducting layer, and is then dissipated by means of a heat conduction effect of the shielding case that is made of a metal, thereby achieving heat dissipation of the chip and lowering a temperature around the chip.
During implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that, limited by sizes and heat-conducting performance of a thermal pad and the shielding case, a heat dissipation effect of the chip is not satisfactory.